Identity
by Leonardo DiCaprio
Summary: Kezet is the athletic, successful son of Danny Phantom. Yes, Kezet knows the big "secret". Academics are stellar. Life's going great. Except for the fact that at the same time Kezet is a daring, heroic secret agent who's watching his entire life through the eyes of a dreamer. So who is Kezet, really? Nobody knows. He isn't actually Danny's son, or is he? Wanna find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Identity**

**Yes, this is DP Next Generation (in a manner of speaking), and no, it is not canon with Daddy's Little Heroes unless you count it as the alternate reality that will be described in the sequel to Hall Of Mirrors :3 anywho...XD enjoy this story please!**

* * *

"_Kez!" A lone adult's voice pierced through the cold air. "Kez!" The apprehensive man called again._

_A thin youth opened his eyes though he did not know why. His vision was blurry. His eardrums were aching. Whether it was from pain or from the immense explosives being detonated, he did not know. He couldn't pinpoint that voice, or any sound whatsoever. He couldn't move anything except his torso. His neck ached as feeling slowly overcame numbness. As soon as he could move his head from side to side, he searched earnestly for the source of this overwhelming numbness._

_There, on his left arm, was a wound of goop. It was glowing green. Why couldn't the boy recall what the substance was? It seemed familiar…but the memory was gone. EVERY memory was gone. Who was he? A person without an identity isn't anyone at all, are they?_

"_Kez, no! Oh Kez!" Some adult came rushing towards the boy who was lying helpless on the carpeted floor. _

_The kid recalled that this man was a teacher of some sorts. "Don't worry about me, I'm a gonner anyway." The youth replied without longevity. Shortly hereafter, he passed out, and all was blank._

The next moment, he was asleep in his bed, kicking to be free of this bad dream. That's all it was—a figment of his overactive imagination. Suddenly he remembered who he was again at the sight of an old varsity soccer hoodie. Kezet D'Angelo Fenton was his name, and he was totally _not_ your average teenager.

Kezet was a morning person. He swept throughout the house efficiently; a fact which slightly bothered his parents who both passively "took things as they came". Kezet's parents, by the way, might have been the coolest adults on the _planet_. Yeah, mom's name was Tekairo—not a big deal even though she stood out for being an albino. But dad, oh my, he was the one and only Danny Phantom in disguise as your every-day average Danny Fenton.

Yeah the "secret" was no secret to Kezet, who had known ever since he was three. In fact he and his friends Lilin and Erulan were the only teens who knew the secret. Kezet often wondered if it was an adult thing. He knew it had something to do with Team Phantom, but didn't know all the details. Details had little importance to Kezet; he knew better.

He had little time for such frivolity. His hobbies took up most of his life. They began promptly in the morning at 5:00 a.m. with training alongside dad. Danny taught the sixteen-year-old boy everything he knew. Kezet was a quick learner too. Even if he didn't have the skill, he definitely understood how everything worked.

Kezet had been training since he was eleven and had already become the best airborne he could be. His ectoplasm, though, still needed some work. Its red clashed with Danny's green. Kezet's kind of…flowed differently than his father's, in that, it didn't always "work". Powers were never that big of a deal to Kezet. He'd grown up with them and had grown accustomed to life with them.

But what good would that do his school life? None. Right now the guy's main focus was grades (being a C-average student), and sports. Kezet liked every sport he could get his hands on, except basketball, because it sucked. Kezet worked his way through class after class, sometimes neglecting his old friendship with Vanessa Baxter. Vanessa, being the good girl that she was, ignored being ignored.

Now, Lilin, on the other hand, never let Kezet forget it when he bothered him. Which was practically every day. These two never got along. Not even as children. Kezet didn't understand why Lilin preferred auto-mechanics and science over sports. Sports were great! And Lilin was a dude! All guys should play sports, duh!

In the evening after school, Kezet's life began all over again. At this time of the year, it was called baseball practice. And gee, it was windy and at a chilly forty degrees outside. Kezet and the rest of the team were jogging laps around the school. Kezet looked at the sky and wondered, "Uh oh," out loud, "It's probably gonna rain soon." It was too warm for snow, so rain was the logical guess.

"Rain? Not on my time!" A spine-chilling voice echoed through the sky.

Wind swept everywhere. Kezet had to shield his eyes. Where did that putrid noise come from? Suddenly hail began to fall from the sky. The ice balls got cumulatively bigger and bigger until they started to really hurt.

"Practice is over, boys!" The coach hollered. "Everybody get inside!"

From the gymnasium window, Kezet watched wetly as a large green tornado-like figure appeared in the sky. After seeing hundreds of pictures and being tested on his memory of being able to identify ghosts, Kezet recalled the name "Vortex" and the gross title of "Weather Ghost".

Kezet observed Vortex as he swept about, wreaking havoc an everything he saw. Kezet sighed. All the baseball boys were in a panic, and the softball girls were just coming in from the field. But see, there was nothing to fear! In flew Danny Phantom and his buddies to save the day. Instead of fearing for her life like all his friends were doing, Kezet was wondering if his father was going to be home late for dinner tonight.

The roar of the foe, the blast of ectoplasm on ectoplasm, and the "Look over there" commands from all the other teenagers never fazed Kezet. He knew the routine. He knew all the answers. It was always the same equation after all.

That night, the boy returned to his dreams in his bed. It was the same nightmare as last night, only in a different position now.

_Kezet's body was lying helpless and lifeless on the navy blue carpeted floor. If only there was someone around to save him. For some reason, the medicinal help he needed was not available. He was going to die. He had accepted that fact. So why was he still discontent?_

_Wake up, wake up, he told himself fervently. He even smashed his face into the carpet. Still no response. This dream was almost as vivid as reality. Perhaps that was because Kezet had visited here some time ago in reality. Kezet huffed. Was he going to give up yet? Uh, no way. Never. No wait, he was getting too tired…so very tired. _

All of a sudden, Kezet was back safe and sound in the warmth of his bed. Ah, he wished he could just stay there forever. But it was time to begin the usual Saturday routine. Well, not usual actually. Kezet and his family were going on a trip.

The silver car had the sweetest stereo system ever. Pop-rock music flowed nicely with the mood of the day. Kezet tapped out the rhythm absent-mindedly. He began to miss his junior high days as a percussionist. Kezet did a lot of things differently in junior high. As a matter of fact, every year was different for him.

Kezet's interests kept changing. And what you do makes up a large part of who you are. Kezet wasn't more of a person because of what he did; he just had less defining characteristics. So who was he, even? Nobody knew, not even him. He couldn't even be identified with the term "Danny Phantom's son".

The family met up with Wenn and Cecelia Lester at the hotel. Erulan was an electric Tossi, and he was also Kezet's best friend. Kezet and Erulan could both use someone to share secrets with. Erulan was half-Tossi after all. That meant his existence was sort of…illegal. And that's what made him all the more exciting of a friend to have.

Even more thrilling was then he boys observed their parents hanging out. Now, it was no secret to Kezet and Erulan that Danny and Cecelia used to be in love and date all the time. Ultimately however after a lot of careful consideration, Cecelia decided that being the wife of Danny Phantom was too dangerous. But being the wife of a Tossi wasn't a walk in the park either.

Erulan kind of found the awkward interactions between the four adults hilarious. Kezet was still somewhat confused. He had inherited Tekairo's obliviousness, no doubt. "My dad's so mad right now, I can tell." Erulan whispered.

Kezet rolled his eyes. "My mom doesn't even know what's going on."

"Even if she did, I doubt she'd know what to say."

"True."

Kezet was almost afraid to go asleep that night because he knew exactly what kind of dream he'd have to open his eyes to. During his vacation? Seriously? He couldn't get just one night of peaceful sleep? Not gonna happen.

* * *

**Can I get some reviews? You'll love the plot, I guarantee it :D you SO won't regret faving this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go again. Instead of just sitting there, Kezet thought, maybe there was a way to solve the dream. Complete it, ya know? Let it run its course! Well, there were bombs going off everywhere. And let's see…that teacher was gone. Kezet was the only soul in the room now. The ceiling was cracking. White powder was flying everywhere. The ground shook. For a moment, the air was soundless to Kezet's ears. The noise was too loud for his simple ears to resonate.  
If only he could stand to his feet. Oh, well, crawling could work. Kezet slowly made his way to a safer place under a desk. He was still dying though, so it didn't matter much. Death seemed almost a sweet relief to him. The longer the dream continued, the more vivid and detailed this world got. He began to forget his memories of the other place. Was he letting himself get lost in this disaster! Heavens no! Truthfully, he kinda was.  
Now more than ever, Kezet wanted to wake up from it all. He needed to taste freedom again. He hugged his knees to his chest and imagined the peaceful tranquility that went along with having a sound consciousness.  
Kezet sloped down the stairs and made his way to his first hour class period. Oh golly that bald Mr. Lancer didn't know a thing or two about what he was teaching. No wonder everyone was sleeping! Kezet didn't want to go back to sleep. He couldn't bear another one of those nightmares.  
He poked Vanessa in the side.  
"She's out cold." Lilin said.  
"I knew that." Kezet said. He really did. But he was hoping to wake her up with the poke.  
"What's the matter?"  
"How did you know something was bothering me?" Kezet wondered.  
Lilin shrugged. "Something's always the matter with you."  
Kezet frowned.  
"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine."  
"Nightmares."  
"What?"  
"This may sound really dumb, I know, but I'm afraid of falling asleep because of these dreams I've been having. They're so real. When I'm in them, it almost feels like they're reality and this is a dream."  
Lilin's jaw hung open. He turned back around very slowly and said nothing.  
Kezet slumped back into his seat. "That's what I thought." Later in the evening, Kezet decided it was time to approach his parents with the problem. "Mom." The teen sighed. "I have something to tell you."  
"You have a girlfriend?"  
Kezet was completely taken by surprise, ever so much so that his face turned bright red. "Uh, no…"  
"You sure about that?"  
"Yes mom…bye." Obviously she wasn't the person to talk to here. Clearly she had other things on her mind. Kezet approached his father who was in the process of repairing the family computer. "Hey dad."  
"Good evening, son. Is there a problem?"  
"Huh?"  
"Well you only seem to want to talk to me if something bad is going on and you need help."  
How did he know? On the other hand… "Sorry, dad, I should talk to you more."  
Danny smiled. "I would like that."  
"But there happens to be a problem here. A real serious one."  
"Are you trying to tell me about your girlfriend?"  
"I DO NOT HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"  
"Okay, jeez, kid."  
"I do, however, have a reoccurring nightmare."  
"What's it about?"  
"Dunno. I keep waking myself because I don't want to stick around."  
"Well there's your problem! Let it play out. See what happens. Try to unravel the mystery of your life in there. That's what I would do. And once you solve it, it will stop coming back."  
"That's pretty close to my idea. In fact I think you hit it spot on."  
"Like father like son, eh?" Danny tapped his forehead with his screwdriver.  
Kezet smiled. Now that dad had helped him, he knew what he had to do. Kezet was going to go to bed and conquer this dream world.  
Kezet's head was pounding. He was losing concentration. But he had to find out who he was in this dream. Wallet. Okay, no ID. There was something else in his back pocket. Uh oh…a gun. Kezet didn't even know how to use one of those things. Maybe it would come back to him. What was he thinking? This was all just a dream!  
He managed to use a desk to stand himself up. The glass on the window had been broken and so that's why it was so cold in here. Kezet was vibrating. He was also dying still. See, this had to be a dream, or else he would have been dead already! Still, everything felt so real. What was this strange world he had fancied up? Did it creep in through some long-forgotten television show? Or was it entirely from his fabrication? One thing was for certain: the bombing had stopped.  
Kezet shuffled to the door, leaning against the wall the entire time. His ankles twisted painfully from the loss of feeling. Kezet managed to find a broken plank of wood that fell from the ceiling. It was almost the perfect height for him to lean on. There! That was too simple! It was all proving that this was the dream and not the reality.  
Reality seemed so distant, though, like a place Kezet could only enter through a memory. His headache was getting worse. What was his aim? Oh yes, to find out if there was any other life present. "Hello!" Kezet was sure he made the call, even though he could no longer hear the sound of his own voice. His heart was beating so fast, it was as if it had stopped completely.  
Nobody was here. Kezet was all alone. How was he supposed to solve the dream if there was no one around to talk to? If he didn't get medical attention soon, he was going to die. Sadly, that might just be the point of this terrible dream. Oh well, Kezet wasn't going to let it be that way. He was quite determined to live. But now it was time to get ready for school again.  
Today in class, Kezet saw Vanessa give him a strange look today. Her mysterious bluegreen eyes searched him as if she knew something. Well what was he supposed to do? A girl's never looked at him like THAT before!  
Come nighttime…Kezet was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, the phone in his left hand. He was talking with Erulan.  
"Tell her how you feel, dude. Girls like that stuff."  
"What I feel? I'm not sure I feel anything!"  
"Sure you do."  
"I do? I'm sorry, will you please tell me what I'm feeling?" Kezet asked dryly.  
"Sure I will."  
Kezet sighed sharply.  
"You like her."  
"I do not. You're the one that keeps bringing her up."  
Erulan scoffed. "You called me, remember?"  
"No, I actually don't remember that part."  
"Whatever. Just ask her out."  
"Why?"  
"Because you're not a Tossi, so you get to do those things."  
"But she doesn't know about my powers."  
"Then tell her."  
"What?" Kezet sputtered. "Tell her? Are you serious?"  
Erulan chuckled. "Entirely."  
"Um…no."  
"Is that your final answer?"  
"…Yes."  
"AHA! So you will do it!"  
"No, I said NO!"  
"Is that your final answer?" Erulan smiled.  
"Forget it." Kezet stated loud and clear. "Bye." Kezet sighed. It was dream time again. He had to go into the dream and conquer it once and for all. Something inside of him was telling him…warning him…that this may be his last chance.  
It certainly took Kezet long enough to get outside where he could see the full picture. This was a dying world. There was nothing left for him here. Everyone was gone. His own pain was only getting worse.  
On the bright side, he had come across someone's ID lying on the floor in one of the rooms he passed through. "Kezet Wayfer." He read the name aloud. "Must be my last name in this place." Judging by the secure, all-black ensemble he was wearing, his occupation was most likely one of supreme secrecy.  
Perhaps he had partners once upon a time. Perhaps they were friends and they grew up together. Perhaps they all worked for the same branch of the government. And then what? Did they all just leave him here, stranded, to die? They gave up on him. He kind of wanted to cry. There was nobody worth giving up on.  
But there was a time to die. And now was his.  
Kezet lie down right then and there on the pavement of this concrete world. He closed his eyes. Soon, his skin became as cold as the ground. His heart stopped. He was dead.  
In a bedroom somewhere in Colorado, there lie a boy who had simply gone to sleep. He had died in his dream. And unfortunately he would have been doomed to that fate if his father had not come in to check up on him. Danny noticed that Kezet was asleep and decided it best not to bother him.  
"Pleasant dreams, son." Danny kindly patted the teen on his back and gave him a kiss. As soon as the adult went back into the hall, there came a small little a-thump from the beating of a heart. Kezet had finally returned to this world completely.

The end

* * *

**Reviews please guys? Come on, I worked so hard on this...**


End file.
